


PARTNERS

by SincerelySalty



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Bonds, Fluff, Other, Partnership, Yubel is best girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySalty/pseuds/SincerelySalty
Summary: A short fic of comfort and companionship between Yubel and Judai.





	PARTNERS

_[Yubel’s P.O.V.]_

 

“Hey, Judai?” We were currently sitting on a bench by the shore at Duel Academy. Everyone had come back for a visit, yet Judai had found some peace here to himself.

“What is it, Yubel?” The brunette set the sandwich he had been eating on a napkin in his lap.

“Even after we reunited, you barely played my card in any duels. It's always Neos, Neo-Spacians, cool Fusions... Am I no longer useful to your deck?” My gaze was plastered onto his figure, awaiting an honest answer.

“Hmm... That's a tough question, Yubel.” Judai rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

“What's that supposed to mean?” A subtle frown had formed across my lips.

“Well, you see... I love my Heroes and all, but you're my guardian. You're my best friend! I don't have to summon you onto the field for you to be useful. You give good advice, push me to do my best, and you keep me from being lonely!” That goofy grin Judai had always adorned before seemed to surface at a time it was needed most.

“You don't need to worry, Yubel. You're irreplaceable. You don't have to be jealous! Neos has a place in my deck, but do you know what _you've_ got?”

I stared at him curiously, having no idea what he was implying. With that same smile, he answered.

“You've got a place in _my heart._ We're _partners,_ right? The best there is. Nobody can separate us!”

I nodded, now understanding what our partnership truly means. “Thank you, Judai... I needed to hear that.” I smiled at my partner with placidity.

It was true, we were inseparable. I would always be there for him. Because I was stuck to him like a _thorn on a rose._ If anyone were to attempt to harm Judai, in any way, they'd be harmed instead. The thorns protect the rose from being plucked out of place and I am the thorn protecting the precious rose that is Judai Yuki. We are partners, after all… and we'll stay that way until the end of time.

_❤_

 


End file.
